


Ice, Ice Baby

by Loasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, I'm not gonna make this very slowburn-y, I've already written all the best bits now I just need to connect them, M/M, Romance, emo music student/swimmer!changbin, hockey player!felix, so many cliches whew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loasa/pseuds/Loasa
Summary: Changbin has always hated university hockey players. Until he somehow didn't mind one of them that much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! The new NHL season is starting tonight and I'm super excited. This idea came to me a few weeks ago, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am neither Canadian nor from the US, and even though I watch as many NHL games as I can, is that obviously not a good substitute. Most of my hockey lifestyle-knowledge comes from Elle Kennedy's and Cate Cameron's books, so please let me know if there's something wrong with the way I portray this!  
None of these characters are made to resemble the real SKZ in anything more than names and maybe exaggerated character traits :)  
Please also ignore the title for now, I just wanted to post it in time hahaha

“Please come with me to the game, hyung pleaaase,” Jisung begged for the upteenth time that afternoon. Changbin let out an annoyed groan: “I told you I don’t want to go, I’ve not gone to a single one of the games since first year because-” “Because you find the “hero worshipping” of university hockey players idiotic and are mad that your swimming team isn’t getting the same support, I know, you’ve told me this like, nine thousand times over the course of our friendship. But this time is a special circumstance, you know Seungmin is visiting his grandparents and I can’t just go alone.” Changbin rolled his eyes at his very dramatic younger friend: “I am not going to the game, Jisung.” 

The boy was quiet for a bit and just when Changbin thought he had won Jisung said: “I’ll buy you coffee for a week. From the fancy place.” That got Changbin’s attention. He slowly spun around in his chair to face his friend. Without any emotion in his face he said: “A month.” Jisung choked: “Are you crazy? I don’t have that kind of money! Two weeks max.” Changbin stared at him for another few seconds until Jisung stammered out: “And I’ll buy you a hot dog at the game?”

Changbin seized him up again and when the younger offered no better deal he sighed and said: “I guess…” Jisung face transformed into a blinding smile when he thrust his hand towards Changbin: “Great! So two weeks of coffee and a hotdog for one visit to the home game this weekend!” Changbin rolled his eyes again but shook the others hand: “I can’t believe that watching some dude play mediocre hockey is worth that much money to you.” 

Jisung let out an offended gasp: “Look, you have less than zero percent interest in our university’s hockey team and its players. In fact, I’m pretty sure you couldn’t even point them out in a line-up of people.” Changbin shrugged, knowing he was right. Jisung just kept talking: “And this is why you don’t have a say in this, if you’ve never seen the glory that is Minho Lee live and in action, including his stunning face and glorious arms-” “Please stop talking, Jisung.” “-and obviously incredible skills on the ice you can’t even begin to understand why everyone and their mums on this school is lusting over him. And the other people on the team are obviously all very attractive but Minho is just so gorgeous and manly, did you know that he once knocked out a guy that came for their captain Chan?” 

Jisung continued rambling about this Minho Lee and Changbin started to regret his choice. He wasn’t sure two weeks of free coffee were worth the lovestruck rambling in the run up to the game plus the game itself, no matter how good the quality. It wasn’t even like Changbin disliked hockey as a whole, in fact he quite enjoyed watching the occasional NHL game. What he could not stand however, were the college hockey players with their massive god complexes and egos bigger than their entire campus. Changbin sighed and tuned out Jisung’s talking in favour of turning back to the new track the two of them had been working on. He only had to get through a few days of Jisung fanboying and then he’d have good coffee for two week. He could do this.

He could, in fact, not do this. By the time Saturday afternoon came around Changbin was about ready to scream if he ever heard the name Minho Lee again.  
Still, he made his way across campus to Jisung’s dorm. The late October air was getting colder but Changbin didn’t mind it. He was deep in thought about the song the two wanted to work on before the game when he passed by the ice rink. He wasn’t really paying attention until someone bumped into him from the side. He stumbled and narrowly avoided falling. When he stood up straight again he felt a cold wetness on his side and heard someone gasp. Changbin closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then looked down on himself. On his left was a large wet spot, presumably from the now empty sports drink bottle that was laying on the floor. When he looked up he saw a freckled boy that looked very amused by the situation. 

This just worsened Changbin’s mood: “Do you think this is funny, kid?” The other’s eyes widened and the grin fell off his face: “W-what?” Changbin growled out: “You just poured your fucking drink on me and didn’t even think to apologize, what the fuck?” The kid continued to look to him with that surprised look on his face and Changbin realized he wouldn’t get an apology out of this one. He muttered: “You’ve got no manners, who raised you?” and then walked away, leaving the other boy behind. With his mood now at a low point he speed-walked the rest of the way to Jisung’s dorm, wanting to get out of his now uncomfortable and cold sweatshirt. 

When Jisung opened the door for Changbin the smile on his face froze. He took in the older boy and said: “What’s got you looking like an angry stormcloud, hyung?” Changbin scrowled and his frown deepened: “This random guy just poured his weird drink on me and didn’t even apologize and now my sweatshirt is disgusting and wet and cold. This is already a sign, I shouldn’t have made that deal with you in the first place!” “Hey, don’t get angry at me now. Come in, you can borrow one of my sweaters and I’ll even make you some tea,” Jisung said to calm him down. 

After some grumbling Changbin had gotten a clean sweatshirt and a mug of tea and the two boys started working on their music project. They made good progress and by the time they had to leave for the game Changbin was in considerably better spirits, not last due to the amount of mediocre jokes that Jisung cracked, which somehow still managed to make Changbin laugh. 

Changbin had resolutely refused to wear any kind of university sweater or scarf, no matter how much Jisung said that it was “part of the experience.” Even though it took them some time to get into the ice rink and find their seats, they still ended up having plenty of time before the game started. 

Jisung was adamant about familiarizing Changbin with the team: “So there’s the captain, Chris Bang, who also goes by Chan. He’s an incredible allrounder and rumour has it he already has teams lining up to draft him once he declares himself eligible for it.” Changbin’s curiosity won over: “Why has he not done that yet?” “He’s dating Woojin Kim, the senior who won the last Christmas showcase in the vocal category?” Changbin nodded. He had worked on a project for music theory with the older boy last year. “Yeah, apparently Bang doesn’t want to leave him behind or something, I don’t really know. Then there’s his co-captain Minho-” “Minho Lee, yes Jisungie, you’ve literally talked about him for hours this week, that’s the one person that doesn’t need explanation.” 

Jisung pouted but continued with the next players: “Hyunjin Hwang and Felix Lee are my age and both forwards. They’re pretty good and people say they should have decent chances on making the league. Same goes for Jaemin Na and Lucas Wong, they’re both defenders though. Ah, and they’ve also got this cute little freshman called Jeongin Yang, everybody loves the kid and he’s pretty good for his age, from what I’ve seen so far he’s still lacking the confidence though.” 

Changbin interrupted him: “Isn’t that one of the boys Seungminnie is crushing on?” Jisung giggled: “Yeah, and the other one is the forward I mentioned, Hyunjin. Don’t let him hear you say that though or he’ll go into a denial rant again about how he just admires their skating form and their dedication at practice or something like that.” Changbin laughed at the accuracy and couldn’t help but smile when thinking of their youngest friend. 

Jisung continues to list players and positions but Changbin was only half-listening at this point. He looked around the arena. It had been quite a while since he’d last been to an actual hockey game. The arena was filling up quickly and Changbin could feel the buzz of excitement in the air transfering to him as well. It wasn’t much later that the pre-game ceremony started and from then on the time flew by for Changbin. Whether he wanted or not, he got caught up in the excitement of a hockey game. 

Between Jisung screaming into his ear when Minho scored a goal to his promised hot dog during the second break and the eventual win of their team, Changbin had to admit that he was having a really good time. 

That was until the final siren sounded and the players all took off their helmets. While Changbin was still chatting to Jisung about the goals and some exceptional plays, he saw the players without helmets on the big screen and froze. Jisung turned to him and said: “What’s wrong?” Changbin’s cheerful face had set into a scowl: “What's the name of number 15?” “That’s Felix Lee, why?” “He’s the kid that dumped his drink on me earlier!” Despite Changbin’s obvious outrage Jisung just shrugged: “That explains why he didn’t apologize, other people would probably thank him for pouring his drink on them.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes and huffed: “Do you see why I can’t stand hockey players?” Jisung replied: “Yeah well, but you enjoyed the game, didn’t you? It shouldn’t really matter who the players are, so you can come here again with me and Seungmin!” “Yeah sure, I had fun but I’m not coming to another game ever, I’m not cheering for entitled jerks like that Lee dude.” Jisung sighed and said: “Okay hyung, let's just get fries on the way back to the dorm, okay?” Changbin agreed and that was the last of that conversation.

Or so Changbin had thought. A few days later he was in Soul Cup with Jisung to get his daily supply of the expensive coffee. While waiting in line Changbin was listening to Jisung ramble about this new mixing board he had seen online. Suddenly the younger stopped talking mid-sentence and when Changbin turned to look at him he was staring at something behind Changbin with wide eyes. Before he could ask him what's wrong he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

When he turned he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Standing there with a bright smile was that Lee guy that had poured his drink on him before the game. When he didn’t say anything, Changbin raised an eyebrow and asked “Can I help you?” The other boy’s smile dimmed for a second and his eyebrows furrowed but then his blinding smile was back when he said: “Hi! I don’t know if you remember but I think we had a little run in last week?” Changbin resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and answered: “Yeah I definitely remember that.” 

The other boy evidently didn’t pick up on the annoyed undertone of Changbin’s voice. His smile turned into more of a smug grin. Then he looked down and said in a sweet voice: “I was just wondering if you would like to get coffee with me one of these days? I want to apologize for that little accident.” On the last bit he looked up at Changbin though his eyelashes in what was probably supposed to be a flirtatious fashion. 

Changbin however just snorted and said: “Yeah right. I don’t know what you’re playing at kid, but if you really would have wanted to apologize you would have done so when it happened in the first place.” During his speech the self confident expression had slipped off the other’s face completely and was replaced with a wide eyed stare. Changbin barked out a laugh and said to Jisung: “Come on, let’s go.”

Jisung managed to keep his mouth shut until they were outside of the cafe. Then he exploded: “Holy shit, hyung! That was so cool, oh my god! He turned on full charming eyes and all that and you still said no! You even called him kid, the look on his face was hilarious. He 100% expected you to just say yes, like any sane person would have done.” Jisung giggled. “His face! And you just left him standing there as well! In the cafe, I bet loads of people saw that!” Changbin said: “Well, I hope so, his ego could use a little fact check. Who does he think he is, it’s honestly ridiculous.” Jisung kept giggling and then send off a text message to Seungmin to recount the story. Changbin just smiled and was pretty satisfied with himself. It was unlikely he would ever come face to face again with the boy but even if, he could now do so with a straight back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes a bet and goes on a mission.

Felix couldn’t do anything but stare after the smaller boy that had just walked out of the cafe after rejecting him. Then Minho started crackling behind him: “Oh my god, our Lixie got rejecteeeed!” He just rolled his eyes and walked back to the table where Chan, Woojin, and Hyunjin were sitting. 

His captain was looking at him with glee in his eyes and Felix groaned: “Did you hear that as well?” Chan laughed: “Dude, I’m pretty sure the whole cafe heard. That was the cute guy you were talking about before the game last weekend, right?” 

Felix nodded and before he could say more Woojin interrupted him: “I can’t believe you didn’t apologize for pouring your drink on him! No wonder he doesn’t want to go out with you after that.” Felix shrugged, feeling slightly ashamed of himself after being scolded by the older. “I thought I could maybe make it up to him with a date or coffee or something,” he replied, “He’s pretty cute, wouldn’t have minded spending some time with him.” Woojin laughed at that: “Oh, you’ll have to try quite a bit harder with that one. Your usual hot hockey player-charm won’t be enough here.” 

Felix frowned: “What do you mean? Do you know him?” “Yeah, I did a project with him together last year. He really dislikes hockey though. I asked if he was going to go to the home game once and he just scoffed and said something about how you guys get everything shoved up your asses and are entitled assholes.” Hyunjin giggled while Chan turned to his boyfriend and said with a pout: “I’m not an entitled asshole though, right?” 

Woojin rolled his eyes but smiled at him anyways: “No love, but that’s because I’ve been keeping you in check since first year. Others were not so lucky,” he replied with a glare at Minho. The other boy grinned and said: “Oh yeah, I’m definitely one of the self entitled assholes. What do you expect me to do, not take everything this university and its many beautiful students are so willingly giving to us hockey players?” Hyunjin gagged: “Hyung, please just shut up.” “Aww Hyunjinnie, just because you’ve been pining after that cutie from your photography class for like half a year now doesn’t mean that your suddenly free from all sin you know?” 

While Hyunjin spluttered for an answer, Felix spoke up: “Whatever, it’s not like his rejection matters. If he hates hockey it wouldn’t have worked anyways, not even for a one-night-stand.” Woojin just sighed while Minho high fived Felix and said: “That’s right, if he doesn’t want a piece of you there’s a lot of other beautiful boys and girls that would looove to have that chance.” Felix laughed at his exaggerated eyebrow waggling and decided not to think about the guy anymore.

However, this turned out to be easier said than done. When he got to practice later that day he could already tell something was up from the way Lucas grinned at him. Even before he has set down his bag the taller guy slapped his hand on Felix’s shoulder and said: “So Lee, I heard that you got rejected in the middle of Soul Cup?“ 

Before Felix would even reply, Jaemin chimed in, his smile just as cheeky as Lucas’: “And from some small dude that wears all black as well, I’m really surprised he rejected you, usually those invisible types are the ones that fall most easily for our dazzling hockey player charms.” Felix huffed: “Yeah well it doesn’t really matter.” Jaemin giggled: “Awww, is someone a little frustrated?” “No!”, Felix replied, “I don’t even know the guy.” “That hasn’t been a problem in the past for you,” Lucas said, “Seems like you’re losing your touch.” Felix knew they were teasing him but he couldn’t help getting frustrated. “I am definitely not.” Lucas raised his eyebrow and said: “well, why don’t you convince that dude to go on a date with you then?” “Why on earth would I do that?” 

“Because I am betting you can’t get him to go on a date with you.” Felix let out an exasperated groan: “Why are you so obsessed with this?” Lucas just smiled and said: “well, if you don’t think you can get him to go on one measly date with you then...” Felix leveled the other with a hard stare: “Fine. I’ll do it. What do I get if I win?” Lucas thought for a second until he replied: “I’ll get you that new game you’ve been talking about.” Felix jaw dropped. The game in question was something he’d wanted since it had come out but hadn’t been able to afford yet. He had resigned himself with waiting until Christmas but now that it was within his reach he got excited. Still he asked Lucas: “And what do you get if I lose?” Lucas grinned: “On top of eternal bragging rights you mean? How about you pay for my dinner next time we go out with the team?” Felix gulped. Lucas was known to be one of the biggest eaters on their team, only rivaled by Chan. 

However, the temptation of getting the video game was too strong to decline. He held his hand out to Lucas and said: “Deal.” The other boy happily shook his hand until Chan said: “Right, now that that’s settled, how about all of you stop gossiping like a bunch of old ladies and get your pads on?” Only then did Felix realise that his whole team has witnessed the exchange. He squared his jaw. He had to win this bet, otherwise he’d be made fun of not only by Lucas but all of his team mates. There was no way around it.

The logical first step was to contact the one person in his friendship circle that actually knew the guy. When he asked Woojin about him he realised that he didn’t even know his name. Woojin was reluctant to tell him much because Chan had already told him about the bet and Woojin did not want to get involved. Even with a little begging and a row of cute emoticons, all Felix could get was that his name was Changbin and that he was a music production major who swam on their school’s team. Woojin said he couldn’t tell him more because he didn’t really know him well, which Felix wasn’t sure he believed. 

Nevertheless, now that he knew the guy’s mayor, it was easy to find out when he had lectures and to “accidentally” cross his path when he was on on his way to his next class. So the next day, Felix was lingering around the door of the music department’s building. 

When he saw his target approaching he walked towards him and said: “Hi,” with what he hoped was his brightest, friendliest smile. However, Changbin just frowned and said: “You again.” Felix just nodded and tried not to let the others’ cold behaviour discourage him: “Yes. I wanted to apologize for pouring my drink on you. I am seriously sorry and would like to buy you a coffee or something.” He continued smiling but Changbin just stepped around him and said: “Sorry, I don’t have time.” 

He did not sound even remotely sorry und before Felix could reply the door was slammed shut behind the other boy. Felix huffed. He had not expected his first attempt to work but he also hadn’t expected to be blown off so quickly. Then Felix put his smile back on his face. What was one failure if there was a game waiting for him at the end of it? He’d just try again tomorrow.

The next day Felix caught Changbin by chance in one of the dining halls. The other boy was waiting in the queue for his food. Felix realised that this was the first time he’d ever seen Changbin without a jacket on. He hadn’t noticed before that Changbin was so… buff. The T-shirt he was wearing showed off his arms quite nicely and paired with the snapback on his head Felix noticed for the first times that the Changbin was actually quite hot. Like pretty damn hot. Felix was actually surprised he hadn’t noticed earlier. Sure, he’d thought that Changbin was cute when he had first bumped into him but this was different. He looked the other boy up and down for another second before remembering his mission. Felix walked up to the other boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Changbin turned around and his expression fell as soon as he saw Felix: “Seriously?” Felix said: “Please have a coffee with me. I’ll pay and everything!” 

In that moment Changbin got handed his food and turned around. He locked eyes with Felix and said: “You’ve never even introduced yourself.” Then he walked towards the tables. Felix was too dumbstruck by the realization that he had indeed never told the other his name to follow him and by the time he’s come out of his stupor Changbin had already sat down. Sighing quietly Felix grabbed his own lunch. He returned to the table he frequented with his team mates. The grins on most of their faces told him that they had seen what had happened. “Just wait, I’ll get him to agree eventually,” he growled as Lucas laughed at him.

On the third day since he had started his quest he was rushing to his dorm through the rain, when he saw Changbin crossing the campus as well. He looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his bag dry. Seeing his chance, Felix ran over to him and held his umbrella over his head. When Changbin looked up at him with surprised eyes, Felix kind of felt like the lead character in a drama. That was until Changbin groaned and said: “I can’t believe this.” Felix smiled at him and said: “Hi, my name is Felix. I saw you were struggling, can I walk you to your next class?” Changbin looked at him for a second and seemed to seriously contemplate walking through the rain but then sighed: “I guess.” Felix brightened at that and said: “Wonderful, where are we going?” After Changbin had told him the building the two walked in awkward silence for a bit. 

That was until Felix said: “Do you want to get a coffee with me on the weekend?” Changbin made a disbelieving noise and said: “Why are you so adamant about this? I would have probably forgotten about it by now if you would stop bringing it up.” Felix pouted at him and said: “I really felt bad and wanted to apologize.” Changbin just stared at him and Felix felt like he could look straight into his soul. He fidgeted a bit before mumbling: “And I have to take you out to win a bet.” Changbin’s eyes narrowed and he said: “What?” 

Felix shrunk under his gaze. It didn’t matter that he was a hockey player at his peak physical form, the way Changbin looked at him made him want to to disappear. He remembered admiring Changbin‘s arms the other day and there was no doubt on his mind that the other could knock him out on the spot. “After you rejected me my friend bet that I couldn’t get you to go out with me even if I tried. If I win I get the video game I’ve been wanting to buy.” He didn’t dare look at Changbin. 

Felix knew the whole bet was stupid and was fully prepared to have the other lash out at him. What he was not prepared for was Changbin asking him: “What game?” Felix looked up in surprise: “Uhm, it’s called Clè: Levanter? I don’t think you would have heard of it, it’s not that well known.” “Dude, are you serious? I love the Clè games, the worlds they’ve created are so interesting!” Felix let out a surprised laugh. This was not going the way he had expected at all. He quickly replied: “I know right, and I’ve heard that they have added a new one for this edition!” “Yeah, and the graphics have been improved as well!”, Changbin said, a lot more enthusiastic than a minute ago. 

He seemed to think for a second until he said to Felix: “Okay here’s the deal. You take me out for coffee and we go on that date you’ve got the bet on and then I get to play the game with you once you get it.” Felix nodded immediately: “Perfect. When are you free?” “On Friday afternoon, I think.” Felix beamed: “Perfect. Can I have your number? Then we can plan when exactly we want to go.” Changbin handed him his phone. While typing Felix asked: “Which one is your favourite character to play?” And just like that the two of them chatted excitedly until they got to Changbin’s building. 

He thanked Felix’s for accompanying him with the umbrella and said he would text him in a second so that Felix would have his number as well. Felix couldn’t help the smile on his face when he walked in the direction of his dorm. Not just because this meant that he would win the bet but also because he found Changbin surprisingly easy to talk to once they actually talked. This whole thing had turned out very different from what he had imagined and he couldn’t help but look forward to seeing Changbin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Please let me now how you feel about it in the comments, kudos are also greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a betting problem.

Friday came and Changbin was on his way to Soul Cup. He had made the mistake of telling Jisung and Seungmin about the meeting he would have with Felix. Both of his friends had gotten really excited and had insisted they would come over before Changbin left to get him ready. They had stormed his room an hour before he was supposed to meet Felix. Jisung had dramatically flopped onto his bed whining about how unfair it was that the only one of the three of them that wasn’t crushing on a hockey player actually landed a date with one. 

This had lead to Seungmin violently denying once again that he was crushing on Hyunjin and Jeongin. Changbin had made clear that although he and Felix had been texting a bit over the last few days, he was definitely not crushing on him. Nevertheless Seungmin and Jisung had made Changbin change out of his sweatpants into black jeans but when they wanted to make him change into a dress shirt he put his foot down. His favourite hoodie was date-appropriate, thank you very much. When Changbin left, his friend stood by his door shouting ridiculous things like “Have fun, sweetie!” and “He’s grown up so quickly” which just made him leave even faster.

On his walk to the cafe Changbin felt strange feelings bubbling in his stomach but he decidedly tried to ignore them for now. He spotted Felix on his phone by the entrance and walked up to him. “Hi Felix,” he said. The other boy startled but looked up at Changbin with a smile: “Hi Changbin hyung!” Felix hesitated for a second: “Is it okay if I call you hyung?” Changbin said: “Yeah, sure. Do we want to go in?” Felix nodded quickly. The silence between them as they stood in the queue was awkward and Changbin regretted ever saying yes to this. They ordered and got their drinks, which Felix paid for, and then sat down at a table by the window. After a few more seconds of unbearably awkward silence Felix cleared his throat and said: “So, you’re more doing music right? I wanted to be a songwriter when I was little.” Changbin chuckled and said: “Yeah, I’m studying music production. That’s really cool though, but seems like hockey won in the end for you, huh?” 

Felix grinned: “Yeah, I had to decide at one point, both together would have been hard to combine. And I just like hockey way too much.” He was quiet for a second before he looked into Changbin’s eyes and said: “But I can tell you don't really like hockey, so we don’t have to talk about it. I wouldn’t want to bore you to death.” “Dude, your person skills are terrible, I love hockey as a game, I just think the way you guys are practically worshipped by everyone is pretty ridiculous.” 

Felix looked a bit sheepish at that and murmured: “It’s not really our fault.” Changbin thought he looked kind of cute when he was a little flustered (not that he would ever admit that out loud) and decided to tease Felix a bit more. Changbin said: “I feel like you guys aren’t even that good.” Felix gasped in offence and said: “Are you serious? We were in the final four last year!” 

But Changbin wasn’t done yet. “I bet you won’t be able to beat Mountain Oak when you play them next month.” Changbin knew that name dropping their university’s biggest rival was a smart move when he saw how Felix’s real offence turned into a playful one. Felix leaned forward and looked Changbin straight in the eye. “Bet we can?” Changbin leaned forward as well, not one to back down from a challenge. He said: “What are we betting on?” 

Felix tilted his head and the sunlight somehow got caught in his eyes and Changbin suddenly had a small revelation. He’d been too fueled by annoyance and his prejudice about hockey players to realize that Felix was pretty. No, pretty was not quite the right word. He was gorgeous. His eyes were beautiful and the freckles dotted on his cheeks made him look adorable. His lips looked really soft and for a split second Changbin wondered what they would feel like on his. With a sharp inhale Changbin stopped that train of thought right there. 

Felix looked at him surprised and said: “ You okay, hyung?” Changbin nodded quickly and replied: “Yeah sorry, zoned out for a second. So what are we betting on?” Felix hummed and then said: “If we win against Mountain Oak and I consequently win the bet…” His eyes sparkled mischievously when he looked into Changbin’s and the older boy was suddenly afraid of what Felix had come up with. “If I win the bet I get to kiss you.” 

Changbin was glad he hadn’t taken a sip of his coffee because he would have spit it right across the table at that. “What?” he managed to croak. Changbin could see mild surprise in the Felix’s eyes like he was a little surprised by his own suggestion but in the next second he looks certain. “If I win I get a kiss. If you win you can come up other whatever reward you want.” Changbin was still reeling from that suggestion. He thought for a second. He could easily just pull back from this bet and call the whole thing off. But at the same time, it had been a while since he had been kissed, which was a shame because he really, really liked a good kiss. And realistically, what was the worst that could happen? 

Felix saw his hesitation and raised an eyebrow at Changbin: “What, scared? I mean you’re the one who said that we wouldn’t win again them in the first place.” Changbin cursed his own pride when he replied: “Fine. But just your team winning is way too easy, you could just rely on the others then. You also need to score a goal yourself.” Felix thought for a second before holding out a hand and saying: “Deal. A win and a goal for a kiss.” Changbin shook his hand while questioning his own sanity. He said to Felix: “You seem to have a bit of a betting problem.” Felix laughed: “Not usually but it seems to have become a bit of a theme when it comes to you.” 

Changbin tried to ignore the suddenly flirty undertone by more or less smoothly changing the topic: “So you said you wanted to be a songwriter when you were younger?” Felix laughed at his obvious attempt to talk about something else but said: “Yeah, I’m actually still kind of doing stuff on the side. Not that it is any good, but I’m currently working on a song for someone.” “Oh, for your girlfriend?” Felix snorted: “No you idiot, for my mum! Besides, if I was in a relationship, would I have bet for a kiss with you?” 

The two of them talked about making music for a while until Felix told Changbin that he was recording the song for his mum on his phone. Changbin felt greatly offended by the fact that the younger didn’t even have an actual microphone for that and after some discussing managed to convince Felix that it would be no problem to record it with him together in one of the university’s practice studios with Changbin’s equipment. After letting go of his initial worry about bothering Changbin with this, Felix was really enthusiastic about the idea and also dared to ask Changbin for help in the writing process. 

They started talking about Felix’s ideas for the song but Felix had to leave for practice not too long after. The two of them decided to meet again the next day. Felix had practice until late but Changbin told him that he usually went to a studio in the evening anyways so they decided that Felix would just come to the practice room after his practice was done. Felix hugged Changbin quickly when saying goodbye and if Changbin’s heart fluttered when Felix turned around with that bright smile of his to wave at him again before he turned the corner, nobody had to know. 

Changbin saw Jisung and Seungmin the next day and the two boys bombarded him with questions: “How was it, hyung? You didn’t even text us back last night!,” Jisung said. “Was it very awkward? He wasn’t rude to you, was he?” Seungmin asked. “No, it was fine. He was actually quite nice. We some good chats and he paid for my coffee. I’m actually going to help him a bit with a song he is writing.” He didn’t see the incredulous look on Jisung’s face and the look his two friends shared until Jisung asked: “So, hockey players are not all assholes after all huh?” He waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously. Changbin sighed: “No, they are still annoying and entitled.” He ignored the pout Jisung sent his way as well as the way Seungmin just stared at him. Sure, Felix was really cute and pretty fit and nice to talk to but that doesn’t mean he suddenly liked all hockey players. But maybe, just maybe, one of them was okay.

The next evening Changbin was working on a song when he heard a knock on the door. He spun around to see Felix giving him a little wave. Changbin quickly stood up and let him in. He couldn’t help but notice how soft Felix looked in what seemed to be a team sweater and tracksuit pants. His hair was kind of floppy from the shower and frankly, it made him look adorable. “Hi hyung!” he said and, wow, had his smile always been that dazzling? Changbin mumbled a greeting as the other engulfed him in a cozy hug which ended way too soon for Cchangbin’s linking, but he couldn’t exactly voice that. He didn’t know the kid that well yet and had an image to uphold, after all.

They started working on the song. Felix showed him what he had written so far and the melody he had come up with. Changbin had to admit that it wasn’t bad, full of cute metaphors, which was just the right thing if you wanted to write a song for your mum. Felix listened intently to Changbin’s feedback and then continued working next to Changbin, while he did his own work. 

Before Changbin knew it had become a routine that Felix would come to his studio every free evening that he had. They made quite some progress on Felix’s song it also talked a lot about other things. When it got late they sometimes talked about everything from hockey and music to their hopes and dreams for the future. At some point Felix got the game he had bet for from Lucas and the two of them occasionally took a break from working to play it. Changbin didn’t want to admit it but on the evenings where Felix couldn’t come, the studio felt lonely all of the sudden. It was well into the second week of their little arrangement that Changbin realised he was really quite screwed. 

Felix had been tweaking the second verse once again. He had been quiet for a while now, like he always was when he concentrated hard. After a while Changbin looked over and saw that the Felix had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help the soft smile that crept onto his face. The boy somehow looked a lot younger asleep. His lips were set on a cute pout and his hair had fallen across his closed eyes. 

Before Changbin could stop himself he had reached across and brushed it away. Felix looked so adorable like this, Changbin wished he could just look at him like this all the time. His lips looked plush and so soft, he would probably be a really good kisser. He gently stroked his knuckles across Felix’s freckled cheek. 

Suddenly Felix let out a sigh and Changbin came back to his senses. He realised what he had been doing and thinking and snatched his hand back as fast as he could. The warm feeling that had grown in his stomach was replaced by a shock of cold. These were not the kind of thoughts one was supposed to have about some kid you were helping with a song. In the low light of the studio Changbin realised that these feeling looked and felt a lot like a crush. 

‘Oh god’, Changbin thought. ‘I am crushing on Felix Lee. I am just as stupid and brainless as all these other people that crush on him.’ Still, Changbin couldn’t help it. Felix had been so attentive and kind to him, always bringing him something to drink or to eat to the studio and quickly figuring out what Changbin liked most. He was not just some dumb hockey player but had thoughtful opinions on many different topics. And last but not least he was a talented songwriter, even though he was still lacking in practice. 

Changbin resisted the urge to groan and/or bang his head on the desk in frustration. He didn’t want to disturb Felix with the small breakdown he was having. Changbin scoffed at himself. He was in way to deep already and there was still the stupid bet looming over his head. Changbin looked over at Felix. His nose had wrinkled in his sleep like it was itchy, but relaxed soon after. Changbin watched him for a bit but as soon as he noticed the dopey grin on his own face at the sight he schooled his features, sat up straighter and went back to work, trying to banish all thoughts of the boy next to him out of his mind for the time being. This was something he would deal with another time, he did not have the emotional capacity to do that now.  
Meanwhile, Felix continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the major crisis Changbin was having right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! All of your comments were so lovely, I get so excited every time I get one! The next chapter is The Chapter™, the one this whole story was build around soo please look forward to it :)
> 
> PS: I'm not a native english speaker, so please don't mind any spelling or grammar mistakes that I am making :)


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was undressing after practice when Chan walked up to him. The captain smiled when he said: “Lix, what’s been up with you these last few weeks? You’re in an even better mood than you usually are, you’ve been working really hard on the ice, and you’re suddenly the fastest at the showers after practice. I didn’t want to pry but I’m really curious now, what’s going on?” 

Felix laughed: “Well, the game against Mountain Oak is coming up this weekend!” Chan frowned: “I know, everyone is excited about that, but I’m pretty sure that’s not all of the reason for you.” Felix giggled and said: “Ah, our perceptive captain. Well, let’s just say I’ve got a bit of an extra incentive to play well against Mountain Oak.” Minho chimed in from the side. “Quit being so mysterious, Lee. What’s so special about this game?” 

Felix looked around and saw most of his teammates listening to the conversation. ‘Well, might as well take the opportunity’, Felix thought. He said: “I’ve got a bet going with Changbin hyung. I win it if we win the game and I also score a goal. So you guys better do your best on Saturday.” Jeongin frowned: “What to you get if you win?” Felix smirked: “I get to kiss him.” 

There was stunned silence for a second before chaos broke loose. Jaemin started laughing, Lucas yelled: “I can’t believe this, I was basically their matchmaker, guys!” And Minho sing-songed: “Lix has got a crush on Changbiiiiin.” Felix shrugged and said: “Yeah, I do. He’s really, really cool and I like him a lot.” Hyunjin cooed and hugged Felix tightly: “This is so cute!”

Chan clapped Felix on the shoulder and said in his captain-voice: “Listen up guys, I expect all of you to be in top shape this weekend, we not only need to beat Mountain Oak for the obvious reasons but also because we need to help Lix get his boy!” There was a chorus of whoops and whistles. 

Felix grinned. He was glad these guys were his team. While they could tease each other relentlessly and got annoyed at each other sometimes, he knew he could count on them if it came down to it. He said: “Okay guys, I need to shower quickly, I’ve been meeting him after practice the last few weeks.” Hyunjin chuckled and said: “God this is so sweet, it’s almost disgusting.” “Let him be, being in love is great,” Chan scolded him. 

Hyunjin said: “That’s easy for you to say, you’ve been in a relationship since approximately the middle ages. It’s not that simple for all of us.” Felix saw him looking at Jeongin who looked back at Hyunjin with what looked like an almost sad smile. Felix frowned. It was a more or less open secret within the team that Hyunjin and Jeongin had developed a relationship that went beyond friendship in the few months since Jeongin had joined the team. However, as far as he knew they had never acted on it. Felix decided to ask Hyunjin about this at the next opportunity when we walked to the shower. But for now he had to hurry so so he could get to Changbin as soon as possible.

_____________________________

Changbin had tried his hardest to keep his crush from showing around Felix in the next few days after his revelation. It went pretty well, considering Felix had only caught him staring a couple of times and didn’t question his excuse of having spaced out because he was tired. Overall, Changbin was pretty happy that he had not embarrassed himself too badly. He also tried to ignore the flirty tone Felix’s voice occasionally got because he was sure that Felix was either just messing with him or that he was only imagining the change in the younger boy’s voice. When Felix told him how hard he had been practicing to make sure he was in top shape so he could score a goal, Changbin just laughed it off and tried not to think about the implications of that statement.

But before Changbin knew it, Saturday had come and with it the game against Mountain Oaks. He’d gone to the dorm room Jisung and Seungmin shared beforehand. Jisung and Seungmin were chatting about the stats of both teams and their bets about the result when Jisung turned to Changbin and said: “Hyung, you’ve been really quiet. I thought you’d be at least a little more enthusiastic about going to a game now that you’re friends with Felix!” 

Changbin had been once again battling with himself over the question whether he wanted to win the bet more than he wanted to kiss Felix and hadn’t even listened to the other two. Changbin hadn’t told them about the bet because he was a little embarrassed about it and knew the others would make fun of him. His friends were looking at him expectantly and suddenly Changbin couldn’t keep the secret in any longer: “I’ve got a bet going with Felix.” Seungmin and Jisung looked a little taken aback by his sudden outburst. Jisung said: “So? Why do you keep spacing out because of it?” 

Changbin sighed: “Because the bet is about who wins the game today.” “Oh please tell me you didn’t bet on Mountain Oak”, Seungmin said. “I did,” Changbin grumbled. Jisung yelled in mock offense: “Traitor! You can’t bet against your own team! Either you bet for it or not at all, where is your loyalty to our university?” Seungmin chuckled and asked Changbin: “What to you have to do when you lose?” Changbin could feel the blush crawling up his neck and he hated it. “I don’t have to do anything,” he replied. “Then why are you being so weird about this?” 

Changbin sighed. He should really just get this over with. So he looked straight at Jisung and said: “If our team beats Mountain Oak and Felix scores a goal, he gets to kiss me.” His friend’s face morphed from a teasing grin into an expression of absolute shock. Changbin looked at Seungmin who looked just as surprised, but recovered quicker and said: “Why would you even agree to that?” Jisung asked: “Do you have a crush on him?” 

Changbin hesitated a second too long to deny it and Jisung’s eyes widened even further. Seungmin broke out into slightly maniacal laughter as he said: “Oh my god, you do!” Changbin groaned and buried his face in his hands: “Shut up, okay. This was not my plan.” Jisung snorted: “I can’t believe Mr. hockey-players-are-the-devil-personified has got a pretty good chance of getting one of them to kiss him and on top of that he wants it as well!” Changbin remained silent. 

Seungmin took pity on him and sat down next to him on the bed. He put an arm around his shoulders and said: “Hey hyung, you know we’re just teasing you right?” Changbin made some vague noises and Jisung sat down in front of him: “I’ve had a few classes with Felix, he’s really nice and cute as well, it’s understandable that you’d get a crush on him.” Changbin looked up at his friends: “Yeah, that’s why I feel so stupid.” Seungmin frowned: “Why’s that?” 

“I’m just one of the many people that have a crush on Felix Lee. He cute and funny and a good hockey player, really fit, popular, a nice person over all. And what am I? I am anti-social, hate hockey players, nobody knows who I am, and I don’t like talking to people. Why would Felix ever like me back? He can have pretty much anyone on this whole campus, there’s no reason why he should chose me. This whole crush is so pointless.” 

Jisung frowned at Changbin’s rant: “Hey, don’t sell yourself short. You’re an amazing songwriter and rapper, yeah sure you can be a little cold towards people that you don’t know but you’re like the best friend someone could have. I think you’re a really good hyung as well, you always take care of us even if you don’t want us to notice.” Seungmin nodded: “Do you remember when Jisungie had to do the resit exam for musical history? You studied with him for three days straight even though you had exams as well. And now Felix, you offered to help him with his song without even hesitating.” 

Changbin took a breath. Maybe his friends were right, maybe it was not as hopeless as he had thought. Jisung added: “Felix wouldn’t have stayed with you for so long if he wasn’t interested. Has he mentioned the bet again?” Changbin chuckled and said: “Yeah he keeps telling me how hard he is practicing.” Seungmin’s eyes basically gleamed with glee: “See, he definitely wants to kiss you!” Changbin shrugged and said: “They have to win first anyway.” Seungmin looked at his watch: “Yeah, we should really get going so that we’ve got enough time.” The boys got up and put on their coats. 

As Jisung was walking out of the door he turned back to Changbin and said: “About him being fit, I’ve seen you shirtless, you have no reason to hide and besides, once you have him you’ll be the only one who can enjoy all of that.” Changbin’s blush returned in full force and he yelled after he cracking friend: “Hey Jisung, you absolute idiot!” Seungmin next to him chuckled: “He’s not wrong you know.” Changbin just groaned and followed his friends.   
  
  


Once they had gotten to the arena and taken their seats Changbin started to feel a little nervous, not just about the bet but also about the game itself. Changbin knew how important the game was to Felix and his whole team. In one of their late night talks Felix had confessed that he was worried about the outcome. There were no actual titles or prizes at stake but to be beaten by their biggest rival in their own arena was something they wanted to prevent at all costs. As a forward, Felix felt like he had to take responsibility for scoring the goals to make his team win. Changbin had reminded him that hockey was a team sport and that he could rely on his team members to do their part as well. They would win or lose as a team in the end. Nevertheless, Changbin hoped that Felix would have a good game, just so the younger would not be disappointed in himself.

Changbin, Seungmin, and Jisung were chatting while watching the players warm up. They saw their team huddle up, presumably for a new exercise until suddenly all heads turned in their direction. Jisung stopped talking mid sentence and looked around them. “Are they looking at us?” Jisung whispered, although there was no way the players would be able to hear them. Then Felix lifted his arm and waved. Changbin also had a quick look around to assure that the wave was meant for him. When he hesitantly waved back, he could see the smile on Felix’s face grow before he waved one more time and turned back to his teammates. Changbin saw them laughing but Felix kept the smile on his face. 

Changbin turned back to Seungmin, who was also holding back a laugh. Changbin’s smile, that he hadn’t realized he had, fell: “What?” “You are so whipped hyung, it is unbelievable.” Jisung giggled next to him: “I will pray to all the hockey gods that Felix’s scores and they win, you deserve some nice hockey player kisses and Felix looked so happy to see you.” That earned him a shove in the shoulder. “Shut up,” was the grumbled reply that came from Changbin, but he couldn’t stop the warm feeling that grew in his chest again. The players had soon finished warming up and skated to the bench but not before Felix locked eyes with Changbin again to give him one of his smiles. Changbin mouthed “Good luck” at Felix who smiled even brighter and mouthed a “Thank you” back.

The game was as fast and hard as everyone had expected it to be. Both teams were putting in their all. The game was well balanced and no one team could get a clear advantage. Although Mountain Oak scored the first goal, could Minho equalize with them only minutes later. To say that Jisung screamed his lungs out would be an understatement. After Jeongin received a harsh check from an opponent, Hyunjin was sent to the penalty box for fighting the guy who had checked him in the second period. This had Seungmin feeling all sorts of things: worry for Jeongin and love for Hyunjin. He would later deny that he had said “hot” when Hyunjin’s helmet had come off, but Jisung und Changbin had heard it very clearly. Changbin was mostly watching Felix whenever he was on the ice. He had to admit that the forward was really good, lightning quick with good stick handling skills. 

There were only few minutes left in the third period when Felix got a pass from Chan in front of the goal and was able to push it past the goaltender. The whole arena erupted in chaos and celebrated while Seungmin and Jisung were squeezing the life out of Changbin and yelled into his ear. Changbin’s eyes never left Felix as he high fived his team on the bench. Changbin felt a mix of joy, pride, anticipation, and nervousness about the goal as well as its consequences. 

All thoughts however were cut off when Felix skated towards their section. He looked around for a second until he locked eyes with Changbin. A teasing smile spread across Felix’s face when he blew Changbin a kiss and winked at him before taking his position on the ice again. Changbin could feel his face heat up. Jisung said: “Oh my god they are so cute, they haven’t even kissed yet and they are being the most couple-y thing I’ve ever seen.” Seungmin laughed: “I can’t believe he blew you a kiss in front of everyone here, what will all of his delusional fangirls say?”

The game was over very quickly after that, and even though Mountain Oak put it everything they had, they were unable to equalize again. When the final horn sounded everyone cheered and Seungmin turned to Changbin with a devilish smile: “Changbin hyung and Felix, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-” Before he could finish, Changbin punched him in the arm and hissed: “Not so loud, you moron.” Seungmin whimpered and Jisung said: “Gosh hyung, violence is not attractive.” Changbin sighed and ran a hand through his hair: “Sorry Seungminnie, I’m just… nervous about all of this, I guess.” “Don’t be, he very clearly wants to kiss you too. And he also values you as a friend so I am sure that you will manage to work everything out if there should be a problem.” Changbin nodded: “Thank you, I’m probably just overthinking this.”

  
  


By the time the three of them had gotten to the entrance area of the arena, Changbin had gotten a text from Felix asking if he would mind waiting for a while so that Felix could take a shower and all that. Seungmin and Jisung agreed to stay with him. After a while the players left one after the other: Most of them greeted Changbin which he found a little funny. Apparently Felix’s bet to get him on a date had left a lasting impression on the whole team. 

Hyunjin and Jeongin were some of the last players to leave. When Jeongin spotted Seungmin waiting with the other two he whispered something to Hyunjin and pulled him over. Changbin looked at Seungmin: the other boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Jeongin said: “Hey Seungmin hyung!” Changbin’s eyebrows shot up. Seungmin actually knew Jeongin? That was news to him and judging by the look on Jisung’s face he was just as surprised as Changbin. Seungmin schooled his expression and smiled at the boy in front of them: “Hi Jeonginnie, you played well today! But I saw you got hit, are you okay?” Jeongin’s smile grew when he said: “Yeah, but I’m fine, you don’t have to worry. And Hyunjinnie hyung avenged me as well, so it’s alright.” 

Jeongin looked at Hyunjin with so much love in his eyes and Changbin was a bit concerned about how Seungmin would take that. When he looked at him though, he could literally see the hearts shooting from Seungmin’s eyes to both of the boys. Jeongin said: “You know Hyunjin hyung, right?” “Yeah, we were in the same English class last year.” Changbin felt his jaw drop. Right. So apparently his “best friend” had not considered it necessary to tell them about these minor details about his crushes. Which was fine. Totally cool. Changbin was  _ definitely _ not mad.

Jeongin nodded and said: “Nice! Well, maybe the three of us can hang out sometime? That would be fun!” Seungmin could only nod and Hyunjin mildly looked like he had just been hit by a truck. “Great! We got to go, but I’ll see you on Monday for tutoring hyung, we can talk about meeting up then. Bye!” And with that the two disappeared, unaware of the three incredulous stares following them.

Then Jisung turned to Seungmin. “So. Seungmin.” he said in a sickly sweet voice. Seungmin actually seemed to shrink onto himself a little at that. “Did you deem it unnecessary to tell us, your _best friends_, about the minor detail that you had class with Hyunjin last year and are apparently tutoring Jeongin?” “Look, I-” Seungmin’s answer was cut short by Changbin’s phone. Felix had texted him if he wanted to come pick him up from the locker room. He told the others and Seungmin seemed very relieved while Jisung growled: “Don’t think you’re off the hook yet, mister. Hyung, go get your smooch and then come to our dorm room afterwards so we can interrogate this one here.” Changbin nodded, his mind already elsewhere. He said goodbye to his friends and walked towards the locker room.

  
  
  


Changbin took a breath and opened the door. It was empty except for Felix, who was tying his shoes on the bench. When the boy heard the door open his head snapped up and his whole face transformed into one of his beautiful smiles: “Hyung, hi! Sorry you had to wait so long, I’m almost done.” Changbin walked in and awkwardly lingered next to Felix while he started packing his bag. “It’s fine, Jisung and Seungmin kept me company.” Felix nodded and asked: “How did you like the game?” Changbin grinned: “I enjoyed it. You played really well and the atmosphere was amazing!” 

Felix closed his locker and when he turned to Changbin, there was a tension between them that hadn’t been there before. Felix grin had turned mischievous when he said: “Yeah, it was really good that we won.” Changbin wasn’t really sure how to reply, because he was obviously happy they won, but this also reminded him that he lost the bet and the consequences this would have. 

Despite the butterflies in his stomach he managed to let out a non-committal hum that he hoped sounded calm. A split second later all resemblance of calm was wiped from his mind when Felix moved right into his personal space and said: “And I also scored a goal.” His voice had taken on a raspy sound and Changbin wasn’t entirely sure if he would survive this. 

For his own sanity’s sake he took a step back, only to bump into the locker. Felix didn’t follow him immediately and when Changbin looked up into the other’s face he saw insecurity and hesitance in his eyes. Changbin realized that if he really wanted this he would have to make it clearer. And god, did he want it.

So he looked up through his lashes in what he hoped was a seductive way and said: “So I lost the bet, didn’t I?” This seemed to be the encouragement Felix needed: he took a step towards Changbin but still didn’t touch him when he said: “I suppose so, guess I have to kiss you now.” 

Then he slowly leaned closer to Changbin. The smaller boy felt his heart speed up in anticipation of what would come. Just before their lips touched Felix whispered again: “Is this really okay?” and Changbin could only nod before warm lips met his. Changbin felt happiness flood his body. Changbin was enjoying this short and very controlled peck to the fullest, even though only their lips were touching while a small space remain between the rest of their bodies. 

Changbin would later not be quite sure what came over him but when Felix pulled away from him after a couple of seconds, Changbin’s hands reflexively shot up and cupped Felix’s face to pull him down again. He heard the hitch in the other’s breath but before he could worry about it their lips met again. In the same second Felix’s moved closer to press Changbin against the locker. One of his hands came to grip on the smaller boy’s waist while he braced the other next to Changbin’s head on the lockers. Changbin tilted his head to fit their lips together better when Felix started kissing him properly. 

He started placing gentle kisses, each a little longer than the last, on Changbin’s lips. The older boy reprocitated the action and started tangling his fingers into the hair at the back of Felix’s neck. Felix made a quiet, pleased noise at the back of his throat and Changbin felt heat flood his cheeks. He couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped him when he felt Felix gently sucking on his full bottom lip in retaliation. 

He was overwhelmed by an overload of Felix: he could smell the minty body wash he must have used minutes earlier and felt the remaining wetness from the shower in his hair. Changbin‘s lips felt overly sensitive from all the gentle attention Felix was showering them in and his heart was beating a mile a minute. His skin felt tingly where Felix was caressing it through the fabric of his shirt. Felix pulled back to realign their lips and Changbin reached up to wrap his arms around Felix’s neck while the other boy looped his arms around Changbin’s waist and pulled him even closer.

Changbin started placing soft kisses along the others jaw and heard Felix sigh. He had to keep himself from grinning. When he moved down to his neck, Felix tilted his head to the other side to give Changbin better access. Changbin gave an experimental suck on Felix’s skin and he felt the other squirm in his arms. Changbin couldn’t help but giggle at the others reaction. “Sensitive neck?”, he whispered. Felix replied: “Shut up”, which would have been a lot more effective if he hadn’t sounded so breathless. Before Changbin could continue, Felix had cupped his face and pulled him back up to reconnect their lips. 

Changbin lost track of time, too lost in the other boy, and he wasn’t sure if it had been only minutes or hours since they started kissing, when Felix’s phone rang. The two boys startled apart. Still breathing heavily, Changbin took in Felix’s appearance: the hair, which had been pushed back relatively neatly after the shower, was a complete mess. The spot on his neck that Changbin had sucked on was a little red. It wouldn’t leave a hickey or anything but he still felt strange burst of pride bubble in his chest at the sight. 

Then Felix’s phone rang again and the younger jumped back from him. He spun around and grabbed his phone to answer it. Changbin didn’t really hear what Felix said to the other person. He couldn’t believe this has actually happened. It had gotten a lot more intense than he had anticipated, not that he was complaining. He was still lost in thought when Felix hung up and turned back around to look at him. “I've got to go, hyung. Channie hyung is waiting for me.” Changbin just nodded, still a little dazed from their intense kisses. He could see the nervousness in the other’s eyes when he said: “I’ll… I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

Changbin realized that this was a crucial point in their relationship. If he let Felix walk out of the door like this it would get awkward between them and he’d most likely never get to kiss him again. Felix seemed to have taken Changbin’s silence as a sign that the other was shocked or disgusted or something like that because his shoulders dropped and he grabbed his bag while walking towards the door. 

That finally shook Changbin out of his stupor. He took three long steps and grabbed Felix’s arm to spin him back around. He only saw the younger’s eyes widen before he pressed another quick kiss to his lips. When he pulled back Felix was looking at him with absolute shock. He croaked: “Hyung-” but Changbin interrupted him: “Go to your friends, we’ll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Just come to the studio as you normally would, alright?” 

Felix looked at him for another second, relief shining in his eyes, before he placed another kiss on Changbin’s lips and said: “text me when you get home safely, please?” Changbin felt his heart melt and could only nod in reply. Felix left, but not before pressing one more kiss to Changbin’s lips. Changbin sank down onto the bench as soon as the door had closed behind Felix. He absentmindedly touched his lips and couldn’t fight the stupid grin that made its way onto his face.    
  
  


When Changbin arrived at Seungmin and Jisung’s room to pick up the stuff he had left before the game he tried his best to seem as composed as possible. He had smoothed down his hair and had hidden the smile that still hadn’t left his face. However, it was all pointless anyways. When Changbin came through the door Seungmin looked up from his book and immediately snickered: “Well, don’t you look like you’ve just been thoroughly kissed…” Changbin just glared at him and growled: “Not one word Kim, or I swear to god I will tell Hyunjin  _ and _ Jeongin that you like them. And now spill about why you hid all that from us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I hope you liked this!   
I want to write one more chapter on them having the relationship talk but from then on I will just write short scenarios that I have in my head for this relationship and universe, would yo prefer if I added them to this story as chapters or basically turned this into a series?   
Thank you for reading, comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
